


A Misunderstanding - A Clarification

by DeviousNymph



Series: WidoFjord Week 2019 Works [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions Sexual Acts, Mild Genitalia Mention, Misunderstanding, Trans Male Character, WidoFjord Week 2019, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousNymph/pseuds/DeviousNymph
Summary: There were a lot of positives about acquiring the Xhorhaus - The best by far though was the effect it had on Caleb. Fjord regularly struggles with feeling insecure, but certainly never expected discovering Caleb's most recent purchase would send himself into a spiral.Written for WidoFjord Week 2019 - Insecurity Prompt





	A Misunderstanding - A Clarification

There were a lot of positives about acquiring the Xhorhaus - even if Fjord had mixed feelings about the matter. It seemed to help both Caduceus and Jester to focus on building a home and Nott was clearly treasuring every second she spent with her husband.

The best by far though was the effect it had on Caleb. 

Fjord had no complaints about the quiet nature of their relationship - especially when they were traveling, constantly around the others and packed tight into the bubble at night - their quiet affectionate moments on watch were little treasures; like the first sip of cool water down a parched throat.

But now with no bindings on his arms, a clean-shaven face, and a bit of hope in his heart Caleb was blossoming. His head was held higher, back straighter, and the whispered fears Fjord had carried about him slipping away in the night were gone. (The only real downside was how much harder it was to smell  _Caleb_  now that he bathed more often.)

He had been terrified at first - that he would be left behind by this new Caleb, but instead Fjord had gained fond smiles, held hands, and the occasional cuddling under the tree - all in the view of their companions - and every damn time it made his heart clench and jaw hurt from the resulting grin (one time there had even been tears clinging to his lashes).

As long as he ignored his fluctuating powers, their unsteady standing in the war, and the talk about his past that he knew had to happen soon then Fjord could say that life was pretty damn perfect. 

Not that he had stopped expecting life to throw curve balls at them - Fjord just hadn't expected the next curve ball to be the. . . phallus shaped object he held in his hand.

It was clearly meant to be an erect human dick, but there was something strange about the base and there was a hum under his skin that felt . . . magical?

Having private bedrooms had caused a ridiculous boost to their sex life, increasing their rare moments of rushed quiet pleasure to well, Fjord wouldn't claim that they were fucking every day - sometimes one of them needed space for the night so they slept separately or Caleb was so deep into his spell books that he forgot everything else existed or like one occasion, Fjord was so drunk that instead he collapsed on his partner's chest and fell asleep to fingers running through his hair, but fuck, when he thought of all the memories he now had of the two of them it felt like they did.

Caleb had certainly seemed happy with their sex life; Fjord was pretty sure he had learned most of Caleb’s lying tells at this point. What was Fjord not doing that Caleb had turning to magic for satisfaction?

“Did you find the map?” Caleb called out softly as he entered his bedroom, nose still half buried in the book they were hoping to cross reference with their map of Xhorhaus.

Fjord's cheeks darkened as he clumsily tried to hide the toy behind his back, attracting all of Caleb’s attention, “Nope, nope, haven’t found the map yet!”

His partner’s eyes narrowed as he took in Fjord’s suspicious behavior. The wizard’s intelligence was a major turn on for Fjord, except at moments like these when Caleb quickly took in the debris from his pack spread out on the bed and the awkward angle Fjord was standing at and came to the correct conclusion.

 A blush slowly spread across Caleb's cheeks and down his throat, as he cleared his throat and half mumbled, “Ah, I see you have found it.”

Caught out, Fjord rubbed his eyes with his free hand before removing the device from behind his back, half extending it from his body to offer to Caleb, "Sorry, I was trying to find where you stashed the map and it kind of rolled out. I-“

"It is enchanted," Caleb, who had been learned to become so brazen about his desires over their time together, couldn't meet his eyes, interrupting Fjord to explain but not accepting the item Fjord seemed so desperate to get rid of. "With so many consecrated in the city it is apparently a very common item to be found.”

Fjord stared back down at the instrument in his hand, not willing to meet his eyes as he asked, "I- did- Have I been doing something wrong?" Fjord knew he had not had a vast array of experience before Caleb, but he’d done enough and paid enough attention to the other man’s reactions that he thought they had a good thing going; that they were both enjoying themselves.

What was he doing so wrong that Caleb thought they needed magic to have a good time? Why was magic so often the solution to problems that haunted Fjord?

"Fjord, schatz, " He can feel the heat from Caleb’s body as he steps closer, amusement inching its way into the zemnian's voice as one hand slide over Fjord’s at the base of the toy while the fingertips of the other reached up to silence the half-orc, "I just wanted to fuck you with something besides my fingers and _feel_ it."

Every damn thought that had been swirling around his head about his own abilities, both sexual and magical, came to a screeching halt as blood rushed down to his dick.

That had been its own revelation during their first frantically stolen moment - the faded scars on the wizard's chest, small cock nestled between swollen lips. The break for conversation had initially been awkward, but worth it to know each other’s boundaries and wants. Besides, while Fjord knew he had hang-ups, loving being fucked was not one of them, and Caleb had never hesitated in showing his delight with that fact via fingers or tongue.

But to ride the human (Fjord had to swallow at the intensity of that image - his thighs shaking as Caleb gripped his hips) and know that Caleb was feeling everything Fjord had to offer him. Teeth aching to bite, Fjord squeezed the toy in his hard as he tried to redirect the urge he had to throw his partner down on the bed to feeling the object he was going to become quite familiar with.

A switch had flipped and knowing its actual purpose had immediately turned it from a source of anxiety to a direct line to his dick.

“- not an uncommon request here – since the consecrated change bodies with each rebirth-“ It was the rambling that Fjord had come to recognize as Caleb trying to justify a purchase that the others might not understand the need for and, more importantly, a sign that while his partner was trying to play cool he was actually nervous about what Fjord had to say.

“Caleb,” The wizard immediately quieted but moved at Fjord’s gentle pull, naturally entwining their limbs as the long lines of their bodies pressed together, “Love, you know I’m always open to you using your fingers,” Fjord paused to press a soft kiss to Caleb’s nearest hand, “your mouth,” A longer pause to kiss Caleb this time, Fjord giving in to the urge to run his tongue along the seam of his lover’s pliant mouth, “and your cock on me however you want.”

He pressed his hips against Caleb’s to enforce his last statement, groaning at the pressure on his own dick and relishing in the rough intake of breath from his smaller partner. They were teetering on the line of arousal; a push in either direction could send them tumbling into bed or back to their task.

And since Caleb wasn’t the only one allowed to tease, Fjord stepped away from the wizard’s tempting warmth, setting his new toy gently on the bed and adjusting his pants before grabbing the map that had started this whole business.

“Think its about time we get back to comparing those notes,” He shouldn’t have been amused by the dark look Caleb sent his way, but that didn’t stop Fjord from throwing a smirk over his shoulder, and taking off to the library with a purposeful sway to his hips.


End file.
